The present invention relates to a portable cutting device, and particularly, to a portable cutting device capable of adjusting a cutting depth.
There has been a conventional portable cutting device for cutting a workpiece such as a wood. This type of portable cutting device mainly includes a circular saw blade and a motor as a drive device. Therefore, the cutting device provides good portability and is prevailingly used not only in factories but also at construction sites.
Wooden members to be cut by the portable cutting device have thicknesses different from one another. Therefore, high or even cutting efficiency is required in the cutting device in order to cut a thick workpiece as well as a thin workpiece. To this effect, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-330657 discloses a cutting device in which a saw cover supporting a circular saw blade is pivotably movably supported to a base adapted to be in contact with the workpiece. With this arrangement, an amount of protrusion of the circular saw blade from the base can be changed in accordance with the pivot amount of the saw cover.
In the portable cutting device disclosed in the Japanese publication, a pivot posture of the saw cover is fixed to the base by tightening a screw, so that a predetermined protrusion amount of the saw blade can be maintained. However, the screw needs to be rotated a plurality of times to tighten/release the pivot posture. This operation needs some effort and degrades working efficiency.